L'air était lourd
by Neechu
Summary: [19 Days/19天] Ouais, l'air était lourd. Mais ce n'était rien que He Tian ne pouvait pas supporter tant que Mo Guan Shan continuait de respirer. [Post-244]


**Disclaimer :** ** _19 Days_** appartient à **OldXian** , et on remerciera _yaoi-blcd_ pour ses traductions.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été réalisé à l'occasion de la nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème **Atmosphère** en une heure. Le premier thème n'a pas suffit à calmer mon envie d'écrire sur ce fandom. Loin de là... Ce doit être la douleur. Du coup... Je vagabonde, je patauge, je triboule, j'expérimente. C'est loin d'être parfait, autant du point de vue de la forme que du fond mais c'est écrit, alors je publie.

Et on applaudira mon incroyable performance dans le choix du titre. Ou pas. (J'ai jamais prétendu être douée, ceci dit.)

x

* * *

.

 **L'AIR ÉTAIT LOURD**

.

* * *

x

L'air était lourd.

Il y avait l'odeur étouffante des produits d'hygiène et des médicaments, une odeur étouffante que dégageait toujours les hôpitaux, et l'odeur du sang qui imbibait encore ses propres vêtements.

Il y avait le bruit des divers moniteurs branchés dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler les noms, ainsi que de l'horloge accrochée au mur, et qui résonnaient inlassablement dans un brouhaha de bips et de tic tac décalé et assourdissant.

Il y avait l'angoisse, une angoisse sourde qui le dévorait de l'intérieur à mesure que les secondes, semblables à des heures, s'égrainaient inlassablement.

Il y avais la culpabilité qui, malgré lui, s'infiltrait dans ses veines en empoisonnant son esprit.

— Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, He Tian.

He Tian releva la tête, se rendant compte par la même occasion que ses yeux s'étaient clos. Ils brûlaient aussi et peut-être même qu'ils étaient aussi rouges que ceux de la femme qui posait une main douce et légère sur son épaule.

— Non, dit-il avec une voix plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il se força à se reprendre, répétant avec un ton plus calme : non.

Madame Mo pinça ses lèvres, l'inquiétude et la fatigue creusant son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Son regard trouble se posa un instant sur le lit où le corps de son enfant inconscient était allongé. Elle posa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche en retenant un hoquet qui eut le bruit d'un sanglot étranglé.

He Tian se leva aussitôt et il guida la femme sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé jusque là. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

De ne pas être assez fort, de ne pas l'avoir protéger.

— Oh non, mon garçon, s'exclama-t-elle sans que sa voix ne porte réellement en posant une main sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

C'était stupide, et enfantin, mais cela lui fit du bien.

— Je n'aurais pas du le laisser tout seul après ça, continua-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de son sac à main pour tamponner ses yeux humides. Merci d'avoir été là pour lui.

He Tian la regarda de nouveau puis il observa les bandages sur ses mains. Il se rappela avec colère les infirmiers insistant pour vérifier son état alors qu'il était si évident que ce n'était pas son sang à lui qui avait couvert ses vêtements.

Détresse, impuissance, c'étaient des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Des sentiments qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir alors que l'image de ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé se brisait en des milliers et des milliers de morceaux devant ses yeux d'enfant au son de ce cette voix si froide et désormais si étrangère.

 _« Je l'ai enterré. »_

Non. Non, non, se répéta-t-il avec empressement et en se frottant le visage comme si ce geste suffirait à faire disparaître cette sensation de faiblesse qui s'emparait de lui.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis cela n'avait rien à voir.

Mais peut-être que c'était juste à cause de l'air.

Parce que, _merde_ , l'air était lourd.

Lourd des gestes qu'il ne s'autorisait plus à faire maintenant que l'adrénaline avait complètement quitté son corps, même s'il pouvait sentir sur sa peau l'écho des doigts inertes serrés entre les siens.

Ouais, l'air était lourd. Mais ce n'était rien que He Tian ne pouvait pas supporter tant que Mo Guan Shan continuait de respirer.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !  
Ouais, c'est pas bien long et bien bizarre, mais je ne sais pas comment mes textes s'évertuent à se finir tous seuls alors que ma tête semble être pleine à exploser.  
On va dire que c'est à cause de médocs._


End file.
